


Sonaze Generations: Wedding Night

by Awsometime



Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: After eleven long years, the big day has finally arrived. An unlikely unity across dimensions. Follow Sonic and Blaze as they celebrate the happiest day of their lives, as well as indulge in what some couples would say is the best part of a wedding...Chapter two contains explicit sexual content, so if you're just in it for the fluff, you can stop at the end of chapter one.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf
Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. A Celebration Fit for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Blaze's big day is finally here, and their best friends are along for the ride.

“Sonic the Hedgehog, you may now kiss the bride!” 

A surge of joy and passion raced through Sonic’s body as his lips met with his beloved queen’s. Cheers erupted throughout the Sol Kingdom’s Grand Ceremony Hall as bells tolled and gorgeous ceremonial music rang out around him and his newlywed. 

The now-queen of the Sol Kingdom felt Sonic’s hands delicately rest on her purple, hot pink-accented wedding gown. Smiling as their magical moment continued, she wrapped her own arms around his neck. 

The time the new couple had to stay locked in each others’ warm embrace couldn’t possibly have been long enough. But alas, as the bells and music quieted down, they knew they’d have to separate to face their friends, family, and subjects. The red gem at the bust of Blaze’s dress glistened in the light of the elegant chandeliers above, and the ruffles at the base of her mermaid dress, along with her pink veil, fluttered as she took Sonic’s right hand in her’s, turning with him to face the crowd of beyond-excited guests. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. It is with overwhelming gratitude that I, Gardon the Koala, have the privilege to introduce Queen Blaze and King Sonic!” announced the advisor-turned-minister, clad in a white, gold-accented fez and matching robe, from behind the marriage altar. 

As the husband and wife looked out into the congregation, their eyes immediately fell on the first row of seats. They smiled warmly, waving at their closest friends. The cheers had just barely begun to die down as they turned back to each other, the effect of the recent events finally taking hold. A single tear sparkled as it left Blaze’s eye. Her overjoyed smile only widened as the hedgehog reached up with his free, white-gloved hand, delicately wiping the tear from her face and caressing her cheek. 

“Blaze, you’ve just made me the happiest hedgehog alive,” Sonic serenaded.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m no hedgehog, or I’d say that position is taken,” cooed the content queen.

Following another quick peck, the couple turned to face the excited crowd once more. Sonic’s groomsmen, led by his two-tailed brother, strode up behind the couple with the bridesmaids, clad in white and led by a brown and orange raccoon who, unlike the women behind her, wore a suit rather than a dress. 

A jubilant Cream the Rabbit left her mother’s side, dashing up in front of the group and tossing out petals as the procession followed down the center aisle. Blaze held her mouth with a chuckle as the seventeen-year-old Flower Girl performed her duty with unmatched enthusiasm. 

“Lookin’ sharp, boys!” cheered the reptilian leader of Team Chaotix, complementing Sonic’s white suit, matching pants, and grey vest, as well as the identical attire worn by his groomsmen of Tails, Knuckles, and Silver, minus the pants. 

“Heh, right back at’cha, Vec!” replied Sonic with a grin. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” swooned a dolled-up bat; the second in the line of Blaze’s bridesmaids. She leaned in with a smirk, almost rubbing her face against the echidna of the group. “‘Specially you, Knuxie-Poo,” 

“H-hey, knock it off!” Knuckles fumed, turning almost as red as his fur and prompting a snicker from Sonic.

“You all look simply beautiful!” added an older rabbit, seated beside where her daughter was moments ago. 

“Aww… Thank you, Vanilla!” smiled Amy from beside Silver. 

As the Grand Ceremony Hall doors drew ever closer, cheers of encouragement and congratulations heightened once more. Flowers tumbled onto the ground in front of and behind the group, while compliments and replies of thanks continued to fly. Espio and Charmy stood on either side of the elegant doorway as two palace guards moved inward, grasping the handles and preparing to let the procession out for pictures. Before they could complete their task, however…

“Hold up!” came the voice of Vector from behind the group. They turned to see the croc jog up and slap a tripod onto the floor in front of them. “As your cameraman, it’d be a crime not to capture this moment!”

“An excellent call, Vector,” commended Blaze, gesturing to the groomsmen and bridesmaids behind her. Adhering to her request, the group fanned out as Vector set up the camera. 

“Yo! Vanilla, Tangle, Whisper, Gardon, don’t think we forgot about you guys! Get up here!” Sonic yelled over the commotion, turning and waving them to the front. 

“Aww, yeah! This is so cool!” exclaimed a lemur in khaki cargo shorts and an orange button-up shirt as she bounced forward. “We get to be in the first married picture of a  _ king and queen.  _ Isn’t that awesome?!”

“Mhmm…” murmured her wolfy companion, clothed in a modest black dress, as she was dragged along for the ride. 

As the four caught up, Charmy and Espio left their usher positions and joined them. The vast assortment of friends and family heeded Vector’s instructions as they worked to ensure everyone was in-frame. Before long, only a small gap was left on Charmy’s left side for Vector to rush and join them as the camera’s timer ticked down. 

“Alright, everyone!” Vector began, rushing into place. “Three… two… one... say, Team Freedom!” 

_ “Team Freedom!”  _

_ Snap! _

* * *

Upbeat party music bled through the door as the procession, now re-formed following Sonic and Blaze’s wedding pictures, strode down the palace hallway, nearing the reception venue. 

“Ready to greet your guests,  _ your majesty?”  _ teased Tails over Sonic’s shoulder. 

“Sure am,  _ peasant,”  _ replied the king with a smirk, reaching for the wall panel. 

The ambient background noise of the tunes immediately graduated to a roar as the mechanical door slid open. In awe, the couple strode in and absorbed all of the dolled-up throne room’s features. Circular tables, filled with citizens, now dotted the space, with a large area in the center cleared out, presumably for a dance floor. In front of the room’s two elegant thrones sat a long head table, covered in a lilac, blue-edged tablecloth. To its left, an elevated D.J. table; to its right, a massive wedding cake and long table. 

“Gardon really outdid himself…” Blaze thought aloud, continuing to glance around.

“I’d expect nothing less from the little guy, he’s your most loyal servant and advisor, after all,” replied a grinning Sonic. “Heck, for a little bit there, I was afraid he was gonna give  _ me  _ a run for my money!”

“Excuse me,  _ was?  _ I wouldn’t count yourself out of the woods just yet, hedgehog. You’re about one more missed date away from being replaced,” teased Blaze.

“Hey, that was _ one _ time! Wasn’t my fault Eggman thought our Saturday night would be a great time to-”

“Oh relax, honey. I’m only teasing.”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a proud voice boomed over the speakers following the quieting of the music. “If you’ll turn your attention to the front, our guests of honor have arrived!” 

The group faced the D.J. station as its occupier, Gardon, motioned to them. The venue was in an uproar as citizens and friends laid eyes on their queen and her new king. The loudest praise of all emanated from a group of tables closest to the thrones. Here, an enthusiastic Tangle bounded up, leading the cheer while the rest of their friends followed suit. 

  
“Now…” continued Gardon, tapping his controls and replacing the upbeat party music with a calm serenade. “In accordance with Sol Kingdom custom, the procession shall now take their seats as the royal couple takes center stage to share their first dance!” 

“Oye, you heard the bloke!” Marine began, breaking away from the line and marching toward her seat. “Let the sheila and’er boy toy ‘ave their moment!”

“Thank you, Marine…” Blaze chuckled as the lights dimmed, allowing a spotlight to shine on the center of the room as the hand-holding couple made their way through a carved out path in the sea of tables. Feeling the anticipated stares of the crowd, a single bead of sweat streamed down her forehead as she did her best to conceal her nerves. Unfortunately for her, her husband knew her too well.

“Psst, hey, it’ll be alright!” Sonic whispered, cupping his hand around the side of her head as they went. “This is  _ our  _ first dance, no one else’s. Just focus on us.”

Blaze, having been found out, felt her face flush in realization, but with an appreciative smile, she turned to her husband and gave a nod. Seconds later, they’d reached their destination. 

“So, my queen…” Sonic began, faking a regal accent as he stepped away and swiveled to face Blaze. Bowing and offering his hand, he glanced up, his eyes meeting hers.  _ “May I have this dance?” _

Looking away with an entertained roll of the eyes at Sonic’s faked formality, Blaze extended her hand out. Suddenly, she found herself gasping and being pulled into Sonic’s embrace. The smug hedgehog smiled down at her as both their hands locked in place, and with one motion, they were off. 

Blaze’s initial confusion and nerves melted away to pure captivation as Sonic guided them through the motions, his limbs perfectly in-sync with the music surrounding them as Blaze’s royally-trained legs followed suit. 

“Sonic, I…” Blaze began, lost in the warm gaze of her husband. “You hated the dance lessons we attended, where did you learn to…”

“Remember all those times I said Tails and I were going ‘hoverboarding’?” Sonic’s hushed voice interjected. “Turns out, a fox with three hundred I.Q. makes a pretty good teacher.” 

The magic continued, with neither party uttering another word as Blaze heeded Sonic’s advice, focusing solely on him and the elegant flow of their feet. The room may have been full, but to her, it couldn’t have felt emptier. 

The entranced queen who, at this point, had her head lovingly resting against her husband’s shoulder, felt a series of squeezes on her left hand, prompting her to look up. 

“The song’s almost finished, get ready,” commanded Sonic. With a confident nod, Blaze felt him move with the final cadence spinning her outward and yanking her back in with one arm. As she twirled, Sonic leaned to the other side, stopping her with his other hand. One of the queen’s legs lifted into the air as the momentum tipped her back. His grip holding firm, Sonic stopped the queen mid fall and dove in, planting a kiss on her lips lined up perfectly with the final note of the serenade.

The feline’s eyes widened as a surge of passion flooded her body, accompanied by a wave of red rushing to her face. Recovering from the shock, she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Sonic and losing herself in bliss. 

It couldn’t have lasted long enough, but of course, a room full of excited guests couldn’t keep silent at such a sight. A torrent of claps and roars filled the couple’s ears, causing them to open their eyes and look outward. Gently, Sonic hoisted his queen back up to a stand, planting one final peck on her lips. They may’ve been reminded of the congregation’s existence, but this moment was still theirs alone. 

“I love you, Blaze.”

“I love you too, Sonic. With all my heart.”

=====

As another elegant piece came to a close, the suited koala manning the D.J. station rose from his seat, removing the mic from its holster. The previous cheering of the guests regressed to a murmur as he made his way to the front of the venue’s long head table. Reaching his destination, Gardon grinned to the now-seated king and queen before reaching into his jacket’s inside pocket and pulling out a series of notecards.

“Welcome, everyone, to the royal reception, and thank you all again for being here to celebrate the joining of hearts, and the beginning of a new era for the Sol Kingdom,” the koala began, pausing to allow another wave of applause to pass. 

“As Blaze’s chief royal servant and advisor for over a decade now, I like to think I have a special kind of credibility when I say that, when it comes to bettering this kingdom, there’s nobody more qualified, dedicated, or ready to do it than her majesty, Queen Blaze. Furthermore, her choice of king is one of the most noble, brave, and selfless men I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, and my sentiment to her majesty extends to him as well.” Switching his cards as the audience filled the gap with further admiration, Gardon glanced back at the monarchs in-question, receiving grins of approval and thanks. 

“Now, citizens of Sol, I request your further attention as I hand the microphone off to our queen who, in accordance with age-old Sol Kingdom tradition, will speak a few words as we prepare to feast in honor of her and her chosen suitor,” the proud koala finished, twisting around and scurrying up to lay the mic in Blaze’s awaiting hand. Smiling, the feline stood up.

“Citizens, long-time friends. Even though my most loyal and trusted advisor has already made it quite clear, I’d like to once again thank you all for being here to witness the most important day in a young queen’s life. I’m more than aware that you’re all probably eager to get started, and most of what I’d like to say will be covered during the official royal coronation tomorrow anyways, so I’ll keep this brief…” Blaze began, glancing over and receiving a nod of approval from her husband before continuing. “I hope this night serves as not only a chance to celebrate the formation of new bonds, but also as an opportunity to strengthen old ones and remind us of the ability and comfort that community brings. None of this would be possible without you or your fellow citizens, and I encourage you to keep that in mind as you feast tonight.” Sonic took Blaze’s free hand in his, standing up to join her. “That being said. Enjoy yourselves, and let the reception dinner begin!” 

A torrent of cheers washed over the venue as Blaze powered off the mic. Party music commenced as several mechanical doors on either side of the throne room hissed open, giving passage to a battalion of servers, all dressed in matching tuxedos and carrying assortments of entrees to choose from. A small squadron of personal servants entered through the doors behind the head table, placing red wine in front of the newlyweds and the processional - save for Tails - and beginning to take orders.

“I think you know what  _ I’ll _ take, Benny!” cheered Sonic, pointing at a brown coyote.

The waiter. “Yes, your majesty. I’ll prepare one of our finest chili dogs right away!”

“Hey, Benny. I was Sonic yesterday, I’m still Sonic today. A little ‘I do’ isn’t gonna change that, especially not for the best chili dog maker in the castle, capiche?” smirked the king, grasping his wine.

“Oh, of course your ma- er… Sonic!” corrected Benny with a cheesy grin, turning to leave. 

“You know, honey, you’re going to have to deal with that a lot as king,” Blaze pointed out as she returned to her seat. “It might be better for you to just get used to it.”

“Hey, I don’t see Gardon calling you ‘her majesty’ all the time,” shrugged Sonic. “I just don’t wanna give people some idea that they’ve gotta fake it to make it around me, especially not people I’ve known as long as Benny, y’know?”

“Hmph, fair enough, I suppose,” conceded Blaze before taking a sip of her own wine. “How’d I do, by the way?”

“Short, sweet, and to-the-point!” replied the hedgehog. “Good thing too. Not that I at all mind hearing your voice, of course, but  _ man  _ was I starving!” 

The cat chuckled, a waitress striding up to her and taking her order. She, too, thanked her server by name. 

Chatting between the royal couple and their procession ensued as they patiently waited for their food. The citizenry followed suit as the light murmuring grew to a rumble.

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to hear the speech Tails put together!” smiled Amy, cutting through the rest of the conversations before narrowing her eyes and glaring daggers at Sonic. “Maybe it’ll be a little better than the speech  _ Silver’s  _ best man gave at  _ our _ wedding.”

“Heh, yeah. I worked real hard on it. Also, you can call me Miles now-”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? Mine was great!” defended Sonic, taking seemingly no notice to the fox. 

“It was… unique,” Silver interjected with a nervous grin. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t wanna risk ruin my dress, or I would’ve pounded your face in on the spot for saying you weren’t sure if Silver was ‘ready to handle me,” seethed Amy.

The king threw his arms up in protest. “Hey, I was just being honest!”

Blaze’s hand flew to her face as she recalled Sonic’s less-than-successful best man speech at Silver and Amy’s wedding three years prior. The argument continued, but luckily, before Amy had a chance to summon her hammer and start seeing everything as a nail, the feline’s ear twitched. 

“Sonic, the food’s here,” Blaze pointed out.

Sonic ceased his bantering “Oh yeah, chow time!” he exclaimed, singling out Benny from the group of re-entering servers and slamming his fists on the table, knife and fork in-hand. 

“Just the way you like it, Sonic!” grinned the coyote as he placed a covered dish on the table before lifting the lid. The monarch’s eyes widened, his mouth agape as he gazed upon the chili dog and side of fries. 

“Dang, Benny, you’ve really outdone yourself this time!” salivated Sonic. Somehow, the young chef had managed to make even one of the most notoriously messy foods look like a gourmet masterpiece. An excellent display of craftsmanship that the hungry hog had every intent to dismantle. 

Blaze gave an eye-rolling smirk to her husband as her own, more traditional dish was uncovered. She promptly thanked her waitress before turning to the famished monarch. “Dear, I know you like to eat those things messily, and I love you all the same for it. But please do try and keep it in your mouth and off your suit.”

“Now, Blaze. When have I  _ ever  _ wasted a single drop of sweet chili goodness?” the nonchalant hedgehog asked innocently. 

By the time the feline had opened her mouth to recite the several occasions, in recent memory, of her husband spilling on himself, Sonic had already dropped his utensils and begun chowing down. To his credit, Blaze noted, he  _ was  _ eating over the plate.

After making quick work of his own dish, Sonic chatted it up while his wife worked to finish her smoked salmon. Following a hum of satisfaction as the last piece of fish entered her mouth, the feline turned to the blue blur.

“Would you like to go with me to greet the others?” the bride offered, scooting back and standing up.

“You bet!”

The royal couple departed from their procession, journeying off into the table-dotted area. Thanks to their making sure that their friends got a front row seat, they were at the appropriate tables in no time. 

“Yo!” yelled Tangle in-between her gulps of food as she madly waved her free hand at the approaching couple. “Thiph food iph amaphing!” she continued, this time with a full mouth. 

“Swallow first,” stated Tangle’s wolfy companion, grasping the lemur’s shoulder. “S’rude.”

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that. Have you  _ seen  _ who I just got myself married to?” Blaze teased, her hands on her hips. 

“Hey, don’t deny it. You love me,” Sonic replied before landing a surprise peck on his queen’s lips. “Plus, sometimes you need a little spunk in your life.” 

The momentary blush brought on by Sonic’s surprise attack faded as quickly as it’d arrived. “Well, I never denied that,” Blaze said as she pulled her husband in for another kiss. 

The bee of Team Chaotix clasped his hands together from across the table, resting his cheek on them. “Aww, you two’re so cute together!” Charmy cooed. 

“Thank you, Charmy,” Blaze began before turning her attention back to the wolf and lemur. “Speaking of which, how’re you two doing?”

“I… Mmm…” muttered Whisper, glancing away timidly. 

“C’mon, babe! Don’t be shy, show ‘em what good ol’ Tangle gotcha!” insisted Tangle.

The wolf nodded, looking back at the married couple and bashfully raising her right arm. On her gloved hand was a diamond-studded silver wedding ring. 

“Tangle… proposed,” she whispered.

“And if you couldn’t tell, she said yes!” the proud lemur nodded with folded arms. 

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you two!” congratulated Blaze. “Have you got a plan for the venue and time yet? I’d be more than happy to arrange for it to be hosted here!”

“Mmmm…” the shy wolf groaned. 

“I don’t think that’d… be the best idea,” Tangle replied, scratching her chin with a cheesy grin. “Whispy here isn’t exactly the best with big crowds. Heck, if we hosted it here, she might just try and play hookie at her own wedding!”

“I… Sorry…” 

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed about, babe. It’s part of why I love you, after all,” Tangle teased, wrapping her arm around her fiance’s midsection, evoking another blush from the wolf. “Point is, thanks for the offer, but we’re gonna have to decline. Our wedding’ll probably end up being somewhere a little more… secluded,” she finished, looking out into the sea of faces. 

“Mhmm.”

“That’s quite understandable. Still, if you need help with anything else, we’re just a, well… dimension away,” replied Blaze.

Wrapping up their conversation with Tangle, Whisper, the two bunnies of the group, and the Chaotix, Sonic and Blaze began their hand-in-hand walk back to their seats.

“Man, I can’t  _ wait  _ to light into that cake!” Sonic cheered, pumping his fist into the air. 

“Ah ah, Sonic. You know we have chief bridesmaid and best man speeches first, and you’re not getting a single quil near that cake until they’re finished.” 

“I know, I know…” the nonchalant king replied, giving his wife a dismissive hand gesture before turning and smiling at his queen. “Besides, I wouldn’t wanna miss ol’ Tails’ speech for the world!”

As Sonic and Blaze returned to their seats, the koala in the corner peered down at his wrist in realization. After tapping a button at his D.J. station, he leapt up and scurried towards the head table, the reception music fading away as he approached. 

“Are you ready to hear the speeches, your majesties?” 

Blaze handed the mic off to the koala with a smile. “Yes Gardon, thank you.” 

Gardon flicked the switch and tapped on the mic, grabbing the attention of the guests as he swiveled to face them. With an appreciative nod, the chief advisor opened by giving thanks to the munching audience for their attention.

“I hope you’re all enjoying your dinner, and do feel free to continue dining. However, I ask for your ears as the chief bridesmaid and best man of the royal couple prepare to give their speeches. In accordance with our customs, chief bridesmaid Marine will start us off,” Gardon was almost cut-off by the raccoon leaping out of her seat. 

“‘Bout bloody time!” Marine announced in her trademark Aussie accent as the koala conceded the mic to her and paced off to the side. 

“Aight mates, listen up!” the feisty woman boomed over the microphone, instantly imposing a hush on the crowd. Grinning in satisfaction, Marine started toward the side, her hand on her hip. 

“Now, when  _ this  _ beautiful sheila asked me to be her second hand mate at this here B and S, I was a littl’ gobsmacked,” she began, breaking her stride to gesture toward her queen. “Y’see, Blazey here’s known me for a fair bit. One might say that’s an ace thing t’look for in a best mate, but y’know what? That’s just the reason I thought she  _ wouldn’t _ pick me!”

Sonic gazed over to his wife with a raised eyebrow, receiving a shrug and a nonchalant sip of wine in return. 

“‘Cause y’see, knowin’ me for so long’s given ol’ queeny here plenty’a time to learn what I’m like, and y’know what I’m like?” Marine paused, watching the audience’s anticipated stares as she waited to answer her own question. “I’m the kinda Aussie that’ll speak’er mind regardless of what lads may wanna hear, and that makes me one helluva wild lass, somethin’ you might not neccesar’ly want at a big ol’ fancy-schmancy rage like this one. But y’know what? Blazey’ere trusted me to put on a good show, and I’m gonna give y’one! So ‘nuff about me, let’s get to why’m’ere in the first place!” 

Marine, now having paced to the front of the head table, slammed her foot down towards the guests and thrusted her free index finger back toward Blaze. 

“This sheila behind me’s the kindest, bravest, most loyal soul I’ve ever had the pleasure’a meetin’! She’s strong as a Mallee bull, and tough as the hulluva tinnie! Strewth, I’d be dead quite the handful’a times over if not f’er, and I couldn’t’a asked for a bett’a mate! She’s a conch I tell ya’, always workin’ hard t’help her mates’n lookin out for em’! That alone’s gonna make her the best damn queen this kingdom’s eva’ seen, and if anyone says otherwise, they’re gonna get a drubbin’ they won’t soon forget from yours truly!” Marine jammed her thumb into her chest and held her head high. 

“Now, y’know what else she’s gonna make? A bloody good wife, which brings me to my next point!”

Even the blue blur himself was caught off guard by Marine’s sudden advance as she whipped around and bounded at the table. The hedgehog jumped as the feisty female shoved her index finger and head in his face. Her eyes narrowed, the tone in her voice snapping to a seeth as she spoke intimately to the surprised monarch, holding the microphone between them. 

“Now you listen here, mate. This here’s the finest sheila on this side’a the multiverse. I’m gonna give you a fair go to bottle your blood’s worth, but know this.” Her voice boiled even hotter. “You give her the time of her life ‘till death do you bloody part. You do all that rubbish you said in your vows just this arvo, and more. You protect her like your life depends on it, ‘cause it damn well does. I’m not gonna have my top mate bein’ with any bloke but the best, and if I find out she’s got’a lair or a bludger as her king, he’s gonna answer t’me. You understand,  _ hedgie _ ?” 

Sonic had once told himself he’d never met a woman that one  _ wouldn’t  _ want to piss off more than his own wife, but feeling Marine’s glare burning through his skull, along with the death grip she now had on his right hand, he concluded that he’d found just that. 

“Y-yes!” 

Marine’s complexion instantly shifted. She shot back up the full height, releasing the hand and grinning down at the scared-to-death hedgehog and his chuckling wife. “Ace! Now…” she whipped back around to face the crowd. “I hope all you lads‘ve learned a lesson’r two about my good mate Blaze’ere! Summary is, she’s a damn good sheila, a damn good queen, and she’s gonna make a damn good bride!” 

As-if a switch was flipped, Marine’s seething complexion returned as she glared back at the hedgehog once again, evoking another fearful shiver. 

“And if this bloke’ere doesn’t treat’er like she’s all that’n more, I’m gonna have a brand spankin’ new blue figurehead at the bow’a’me ship!” 

An awkward silence lingered throughout the audience. Marine gazed out with satisfaction at the looks of terror, surprise, and everything in between. Eventually, one brave soul near the back started a slow, hesitant clap, with those around him following. 

The entire room was soon clapping and cheering as Marine twisted around and strutted toward the table, her head held high. She dropped the mic into a dumbfounded Tails’ hand before making her way back to her seat and plopping down back next to Blaze.

A bead of sweat trailed down the nineteen-year-old fox’s head as he looked over to the groom with a gulp. Of all the people he’d have thought would have memory issues,  _ himself  _ was the last person he would’ve mentioned. But alas, the feisty chief bridesmaid setting the bar so high had been enough to drive the speech he’d so painstakingly worked on and memorized out of his mind. 

“Umm… Sonic. If you want to get Knuckles or someone else…” the nerve-stricken fox trailed off.

“Nonsense, little bro!” Sonic began, smacking Tails on the back. “I chose you for a reason, and I wouldn’t want anyone else giving this speech. Get up and kill it, Tails!”

“Right…” grinned the anxious inventor. Forcing his legs to work, Tails stood and switched on the mic. “Uhmm… hi, everyone!” he began with a sheepish wave. “I’m Miles Prower, Sonic’s best man, brother, and long-time friend. I…”

The vulpine’s eyes darted around, a whirlpool containing fragments of his planned speech rushing around his head. With every stare of anticipation, his nerves only increased, eventually coming to a head. With a deep sigh, Tails made his choice.

“As a scientist, I’m usually one to value definite answers, which is why I spent a long time looking up the best way to do this thing. It took hours to research, write, and memorize the, quote-on-quote, ‘perfect’ best man speech. But you know what? That’s not how these things should be done at all. Marine, your speech taught me that.” He continued, gesturing to the raccoon. 

“Awww… thanks Tailsy!” Marine grinned, receiving a smiling nod from the fox. 

“No amount of science can hope to write a great best man speech, because it has to come from somewhere else, the heart. So Sonic, that’s where everything I’ll be saying tonight will be coming from.” Tails paused, looking over to the smiling hedgehog and receiving a nod of approval. 

“Since the day I met Sonic, he’s always been one to put others first. The amount of times he’s put himself through the wringer in exchange for the safety of others is more than I can count, and even if I could count them, I wouldn’t want to be talking until tomorrow morning,” Tails chuckled. “But I will say this. Sonic’s gone through space, time, and entire dimensions, all for the sake of saving people he doesn’t even know, but  _ does  _ know are innocent and in-need. He’s got an infallible moral compass that I, as a six year old child, looked up to and strived to attain. Even today, he remains one of my biggest role models.”

Sonic’s trademark confident grin warmed to an emotional smile as his younger brother poured his heart out. 

“These qualities are just a few of the ones that’ll make Sonic an incredible king. I have absolute confidence that he’ll treat each and every one of you, and the rest of his subjects, like they’re friends he’s known all his life; with kindness, selflessness, and respect.” The fox paused, placing a contemplative hand on his chin.

“You know what? Since I’ve copied Marine so far…” Tails turned to the bride with a warm smile. “Blaze, Sonic’s going to be an incredible husband. He’ll stop at nothing to keep his family safe, and I’m not usually one to say  _ anything  _ has zero margin of error…” 

Blaze grinned back, throwing an arm around her rather uncharacteristically emotional husband and pulling him in close.

“But I have one-hundred-perfect confidence that, ‘until death do you bloody part’, Sonic will make you the happiest and luckiest woman alive. And Sonic,” he began, turning back to the hedgehog. “I know how you are. You’re the last person I’d think of as a king; hunkered down to one place; not being able to run free wherever and whenever you want; not to mention your least favorite word,  _ responsibility.” _

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Sonic exclaimed, raising an eyebrow with his wife snickering beside him. 

“My point is!” continued Tails. “Blaze must be one heck of a woman if she’s got the power to make the  _ fastest thing alive _ take it slow. She’ll do her part. Just keep being yourself, Sonic, and you’ll be ready for whatever you two go through.”

As Tails prepared to wrap up his speech, he turned back to face the crowd, taking the mic in both hands. His voice wavered as his last words filled with emotion. 

“My name is Miles Tails Prower, and I’ve had the immeasurable privilege of knowing Sonic for over a dozen year. He’s my big brother, and I…” the young fox trailed off, wiping his watering eyes. “I love him like the family I never knew, and I know he won’t let any of you down. As a hero, as a king, as a husband, or as a friend.” 

The procession seated up at the front, along with the general crowd, wasted no time praising the emotionally smiling fox as he placed the mic on the table and sat down. Tails jumped in surprise while wiping his eyes as he felt a pair of arms pull him into a vice grip. His arms flew away, allowing him to lay eyes on the blue hedgehog hugging him. 

“Thank you, little buddy!” grinned Sonic, breaking the embrace. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Sonic.”

“Honey are you…” Blaze began in disbelief, leaning in to get a glimpse of her husband’s face. 

Sonic’s eyes widened. Frantically, he brought his arms up to wipe them before whipping around, having done a mediocre job at hiding his tears. 

“Crying? N-no! I just, uhh…” the hedgehog stammered, at a loss for excuses. 

The pyrokinetic queen chuckled as she took Sonic’s hands, speaking words of comfort as Gardon began scurrying over. 

“Excellent speeches, you two!” congratulated the advisor.

“Thanks!” 

“Y’darn right it was, mate!” 

“Your majesties, are you ready to move on with the festivities?” questioned Gardon.

The monarchs broke their conversation and turned to face their advisor, with the hedgehog of the two giving a thumbs-up of approval. 

“You bet we are!” 

“Well you sure did perk back up fast,” smirked a cross-armed Blaze. 

“Uhh… honey?” began Sonic, pointing to himself with a raised eyebrow. “You forget who you just wedlocked yourself to? Y’know, the fastest thing alive? Speed’s kinda my thing.”

The cat threw up her hands in self-defense. “Yes yes, I suppose you’re right. Well then, mister ‘fastest thing alive,’ would you like to kick things off?”

“Sure would!” cheered Sonic, grabbing his wine and leaping up onto the table. His energetic voice boomed out into the crowd. “Alright everybody, listen up! Are you ready to  _ really  _ get this party started?” A wave of cheers and claps promptly answered Sonic’s inquiry. “Well then, as king of the Sol Kingdom, with my queen’s blessing of course, I declare this party to be in full swing!” he finished, slamming the rest of his wine and jumping back down from the table.

Loud party music blared as the monarchs and their processional wasted no time taking to the dance floor with the rest of the guests. Limbs flailed as the men of the group tried and failed to impress their lady friends. Seconds, turned to minutes, turned to hours, and before they knew it, the time had come to continue on with the proceedings. 

“Everyone! I hope you’ve thoroughly enjoyed your night so far!” Gardon’s voice boomed over the speakers as the music dimmed. 

“Enjoyed?!” bellowed a flushed raccoon from the outskirts of the dancing crowd. “Mate, if I was having any more’uva hoot, I’d be - hicc! - I’d be uhh… happy as a bride in a bedroom!” she continued, stumbling about and eventually locking her red, bleary eyes onto Blaze before collapsing onto her, running a hand up and down her back. “Ain’t that bloody right, Blazey Wazey?” 

“Marine, how many drinks have you had?” responded the calm queen as she gently pushed the drunken woman off of her. 

Marine lurched back, struggling to regain her balance. “Drinks? Oh! Uhh…” she began as she tried to count on her fingers, looking up at the ceiling. “Lemme think… what comes afta’ five again? Woah!” Her focus shifted as she eagerly pointed at Blaze’s husband. “Since when has - burp! - Since when has Sonic worn pants?”

The pyrokinetic queen rubbed her temples in disappointment, striding up to Marine and grasping her hand. “Here Marine, come with me. I’ll get you a seat and some water. Gardon!” she began, switching her attention to the koala. “Feel free to continue, I’ll be back shortly.”

“Understood, Queen Blaze,” saluted the koala before raising the mic back to his mouth. “We’ll now begin the final official event of the night. Please turn your attention to the right-hand side of the room as King Sonic prepares to cut the first slice of cake!”

The hedgehog’s eyes lit up. Immediately, he turned his attention to the lilac, blue-trimmed wedding cake in the corner of the room. Its layers towered several lengths above him, with a figurine of the blur blur himself, along with his wife, resting at the top. 

“Woohoo, my favorite part!” Sonic cheered, dashing over to Gardon. 

The advisor’s eyes widened in surprise. “King Sonic? You’re surprisingly peppy for someone who’s downed eleven glasses of wine!” he pointed out. “How’re you even standing?”

“Metabolism, duh!” mused the monarch. “How else do you think I eat so many chili dogs and don’t end up looking like a blue, far more handsome version of Eggman? Nah, if I wanna get a buzz, I’ve gotta have that special kinda concoction Tails made for me at the bachelor party.”

“Oh… that explains…” began Gardon, reminiscing to Sonic’s drunken escapades at his bachelor party a month prior. “That…” 

“Anyways, give it here, Gardon. I got this!” the eager king ordered, holding out his hand and having the mic surrendered to him. With a smirk, he zipped over to the front of the cake, where Benny and his associates were already waiting. 

“Excuse me! Your new ruler has the microphone!” Sonic began in a regal, commanding voice, instalty piercing through all conversation. “Show some proper respect, or my first act as king will be taxing the lot of you into the ground!” 

Fear struck the crowd as they focused in on the blue monarch, some mouths were agape, while others quivered in fear. Even the music seemed to heed Sonic’s warning. 

Not able to keep up his act for long, the king’s lip began to quiver. Moments later, his entire facade crumbled as he broke out in laughter. “Pffft! You guys should see your faces right now!” he hooted, holding his stomach as a collective sigh of relief seemed to wash through the venue. 

“Nah, I’m not like that. I’m just here to thank you all again for coming and being with Blaze and I on the most important day of our lives! Though, if I had to guess, you probably don’t really  _ mind  _ the free food and music.” The hedgehog paused, allowing the audience to reply with a cheer. “Now, to finish the last of the official, royal-y stuff. I’m gonna take the first slice of cake.” Sonic set his mic down on the table beside him as he turned to Benny. 

“We’ve got the ladder ready, Sonic!” offered the coyote, holding out a ceramic plate and metal spatula. 

“First name? Now  _ that’s  _ more like it!” he grinned, laying his eyes on the red, metal ladder beside the cake. “And no thanks on the ladder. I think I’d rather walk.”

With a burst of speed, Sonic’s form blurred and the items disappeared from Benny’s hands. The streak of blue dashed toward the wall right of the cake and paid no attention to the change in angle, effortlessly scaling the stone. Upon reaching the top, a thrust from his feet sent him soaring over the cake. Time seemed to slow as the fastest thing alive lived up to his name, hastily carving out a slice as he flew by. He took aim at the area in front of Benny and tossed the plate.

His feet struck the opposite wall, and he was off once more, zipping down onto the floor and over to Benny, stopping on a dime in front of the server, his arm outstretched. Seconds later, his handiwork fell into his palm, with him giving a bow to end off his performance.

“Voila!” 

The crowd went wild at the spectacle, while Blaze rolled her eyes as she strode over.

“That’s Sonic for you, always trying to show off,” she smirked.

“What? I just needed the exercise!” defended Sonic with fake innocence, setting the plate on the table and crossing his arms.

As the clapping died down, Benny’s voice called out to his servers, giving instructions as to how they hoped to tackle the behemoth of a pastry.

With the music picking up again, Sonic closed the remaining distance between himself and Blaze in an instant and took her hands in his. “C’mon, you’ve gotta admit it was at least a  _ little  _ impressive.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll admit that much,” Blaze mused before locking eyes with her husband with a devious smirk. “Just save some of that energy, alright?”

“As-if I ever run out?” Sonic teased back, landing a peck on Blaze’s lips.

“Oh, oh! Is it kissing time? I think it’s kissing time!” rambled an ecstatic lemur from over by a nearby table. 

“I… Mmmm…” muttered the lemur’s wolfy companion as she was cut-off by her fiance’s lips sloppily colliding with her’s. 

“Tangle, What happened to you?” exclaimed Sonic, looking over his wife’s shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

“S’the wine…” Whisper began, breaking the kiss, but not the grip the lemur’s tail had around her midsection. “Has opposite effect, makes her-”

“You wanna have some cake, Whispy?” Tangle interjected, her tail tightening around the wolf and eliciting an intense blush from her. 

“Mmmm… Should call it a night,” muttered Whisper, resisting the urge to surrender to the comfort of her fiance’s appendage. “You need to sober up.”

“Call it a night? Does that mean we get to go back to our place and-” Whisper’s hand covered Tangle’s mouth, muffling the rest of her dangerous sentence. 

“We’ll get some cake.”

Whisper managed to drag her intoxicated partner back to their seats, while Sonic and Blaze returned to their own. The servers wasted no time hastily distributing cake to every guest. 

“Man, this was  _ so  _ worth the wait!” Sonic exclaimed before digging into his third slice.

“Honey, slow down or there won’t be any for the guests, and I certainly don’t want you getting a stomach ache!” warned Blaze before popping a bite of her first piece into her mouth. 

The hedgehog swallowed, waving his hand nonchalantly. “It’ll be fine… the cake’s the size of a car, I don’t think anyone’s gonna go without their share. Also, why’re you so worried about my condition? Could it be there’s something you want me to be in fighting shape for?”

“Ohh… is Blaze getting a little antsy to attend the  _ afterparty?” _ taunted Amy from across Marine’s empty seat. Immediately, a storm surge of blood made landfall on Blaze’s cheeks. 

“Amy! Why would you say something like that?” spouted an embarrassed Silver from behind her. 

“I personally don’t mind that idea…” cooed a seductive bat as the spousal banter between the pink and silver hedgehog continued. Rouge reached over, stroking the abdomen of the red echidna seated next to her. “Whatchu say, Knuxie-Poo?”

“I say you’ve had one too many drinks if you think I’m gonna skip out on my duties to go ‘afterparty’ with you!” steamed Knuckles as he removed her hand. “I didn’t even wanna leave the Master Emerald alone for this long! In fact, Eggman could be getting his fat, grubby hands on it as we speak!” 

“Oh come on. Live a little, Knuxie!”

A sly grin crept onto Sonic’s face as he tuned out the echidna and bat’s bickering. “Well, Blaze, I still haven’t heard you  _ deny  _ any of this,” he mused. 

“I… we’d… have to say our goodbyes to the guests first,” replied the flustered feline. 

Sonic smirked in satisfaction. “Well then, how about we go wish the best to Cream, Vanilla and the Chaotix?”

“What about Tangle and Whisper? asked the cat as she stood up. 

Sonic polished off the last of his cake and joined his wife. “Oh, those two? They left after their first piece of cake. I think Whisper said something about not wanting Tangle to ‘tear the place apart.’” 

“Hmm… a shame. I wanted to wish them good luck on their wedding plans,” frowned Blaze as the two monarchs began their journey to their friends’ table. 

“Either way, I’m  _ sure  _ they’ll enjoy themselves,” smirked the blue blur. 

“Yo, Sonic, Blaze!” yelled Vector, clumsily waving them over. “How’zit hangin’?” 

“Charmy, I _ thought  _ I told you to make sure Vector didn’t drink too much while I monitored the guests. You  _ know _ how he gets!” scolded Espio, fading in behind the bee and croc.

Charmy crossed his arms. “Hey, he’s a grown man. I shouldn’t have to give up  _ my _ fun at the party because  _ he _ can’t control his thirst!” 

“Excuse me? I’ve been doing  _ our  _ job-”

“Boys, control yourselves!” snapped the adult rabbit seated on the other side of Vector, momentarily taking on a motherly tone, her cold stare alone being enough to silence both Chaotix immediately. “That’s better. No arguing in front of the new couple!”

“I just wanted’t say, you guys are gonna do great things in life! I’m super  _ duper _ happy for you!” continued the croc as he lazily gave a thumbs up.

“I appreciate it, Vector. Sonic and I were just coming over to thank you and wish you well before making our leave,” Blaze replied calmly.

“Oh Blaze, dear. I’m so happy for you two!” smiled Vanilla.

“It was so amazing seeing two of my best friends in the world get married. You and Mister Sonic are going to make great rulers!” added Cream. 

“Thanks Cream, and don’t forget, none of this would be possible without you!” smirked Sonic.

“What do you mean, Mister Sonic?”

The hedgehog bumped Blaze with his elbow. “Well, if it wasn’t for you getting Blazey here to come outta her shell, who  _ knows _ if she’d ever warm up to anyone? Let alone marry me!” 

The teenage rabbit snickered to herself as Blaze’s initial embarrassed blush faded to a warm smile. “I must admit, Sonic is correct.”

“I’m the reason you two are married?” Cream cheered happily.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far. I  _ am  _ pretty awesome, after all,” teased Sonic. 

“Don’t push it, hedgehog,” smirked Blaze.

After exchanging more good wishes from the Chaotix and pair of rabbits, Sonic dashed over and grabbed one last slice of cake before meeting Blaze back at their table. 

“I told you, I’m  _ not  _ interested!” grumbled a frustrated Knuckles as he fended off Rouge’s charms once more. “Why can’t you ever come over to  _ my  _ place, anyway?”

“‘Cause I don’t live in a rickety shack on top of a floating island,” mused Rouge. “Do you have any  _ idea  _ what those altitudes do to a woman’s complexion?”

“Hey! It serves its purpose, and you’re a bat, for Chaos’ sake!”

“Uhh… Knuxie?”

“Don’t call me that!” Knuckles fumed before whipping to the side to see who he was addressing. “Oh, Sonic! Sorry ‘bout that!”

“No prob, Knux. Blaze and I were gonna make our escape in a sec. Just wanted to thank you again for coming.”

“No need to thank me, Sonic,” insisted the echidna, turning away from the bat and placing a hand on his chest. “There are few things I’d leave the Master Emerald unguarded for, but after all you’ve done for me over the years, you at least deserve this much.”

“I can’t lie… I’m gonna miss you,” a two-tailed fox admitted, his gaze not lifting as he stood. 

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout a thing! I may be moving addresses, but don’t act like I’m not a simple dimension hop away!” the hedgehog replied with a wink. 

“I know, but still, just…” Tails began, hesitantly taking a step forward. “Take care, big brother.”

Sonic smiled warmly as the vulpine wrapped his arms around him. “You too, little buddy.”

“I’m on the same boat as Tails. If you need anything, you know I’m just a call away!” Silver chimed in from beside his pink wife.

“Boats?!” belched a flushed-faced raccoon, lifting her head off the table. “Lemme’tell’ya’bout boats, mate! It  _ all _ started with m’first tinnie, ‘er name was…”

Tuning out Marine’s drunken rambling, the couple conveyed thanks to the procession one last time before striding over to the D.J. booth, where Blaze recognized Gardon for his work.

“The pleasure was all mine, Queen Blaze. It was an honor to serve you and your king on this immeasurably important night! Have you any final instructions before making your leave?” 

“Just ensure Marine reaches the infirmary safely, please,” instructed the cat before turning away. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and turned back around. “Oh, and Gardon?”

“Yes?”

“Put the songs on automatic. Go enjoy yourself.”

“Really! Are you sure?” 

“Yes, you’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, I most certainly will!” chimed Gardon, his eyes lighting up as he tapped a control on his station and hopped down. “Have a fantastic evening, Queen Blaze!” The koala scampered off toward the center of the party. 

Sonic snickered, turning to his wife. “Well,  _ Queen Blaze.  _ How’s about you take the advice of your chief advisor?” he smirked.

“I’d consider it irresponsible of me not to,” cooed the feline, allowing herself to be scooped up bridal-style by the blue monarch. 

“I guess we’d better get going, then!”

The couple gazed sensually into each other’s eyes as Sonic tightened his grip. In a whoosh, a blue and purple streak zipped out of the venue, exiting where they’d entered hours ago.


	2. The Royal Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the royal bedroom as Sonic and Blaze get ready to partake in the most anticipated part of their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final warning!
> 
> If the rating wasn't clear enough, this chapter contains explicit sexual content. If that's not your thing, this is your last warning to turn back.

The door being kicked open echoed throughout the royal bedroom. “We’ve arrived,  _ your majesty,”  _ the blue hedgehog lowered his foot and strode in, still carrying his precious cargo bridal-style. Quickly taking his eyes off his new wife and flicking on the lights, Sonic glanced around the room. The lavender walls and window curtains; the royal-styled, white furniture; the similarly-colored and accented modern canopy bed; Sol’s new king had seen this bedroom before, but he knew that this time, his little ‘tour’ of it would be different. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” replied a sarcastic Blaze as her husband lovingly set her feet on the floor. “You can’t exactly use that little line anymore. Remember, you’re royalty now too,  _ my king.” _

Blaze landed a playful peck on Sonic’s lips, to which he graciously accepted. After that moment, he broke away and turned back toward the door. Using his signature ability, he zipped over, locking it and dimming the lights. Almost instantly, the blue blur was back in front of his wife. 

“Ah ah ah, not ‘til tomorrow. We haven’t had the official coronation ceremony yet,” he corrected with a smirk.

“Oh?” Blaze replied, playfully acting taken aback. “So does that mean you don’t want to be treated as my king until tomorrow? If that’s the case, I may have to find separate sleeping arrangements for you until then…”

“That won’t be necessary. King Sonic it is!” the hedgehog hastily replied, cutting off his wife. 

“Hmph!” the smug queen grunted, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders. “That’s what I thought.”

Sonic caressed Blaze’s cheek, their passion-filled eyes not parting for a moment. “So, now that I’m your king, does that mean we can get to my favorite part of the wedding now?” 

“Silly Sonic, we already ate the cake,” Blaze teased back, leaning in closer. 

“No, no. Not the cake!” replied the new king, playing along. “My favorite part of the wedding is the  _ real  _ dessert.”

With that, the couple plunged into a deep and passionate kiss, feeling a sudden rush of heat surge to their faces. As they pressed harder into each other, the king’s hands found their way to Blaze’s slender hips, caressing them gently. She released a light moan, opening her mouth to invite her lover in. 

Sonic’s tongue invaded his queen’s mouth. Soon, the newlyweds were in a battle for dominance, their tongues dancing around each other. Their cheeks grew hotter and their hearts raced. Soft moans continued to escape Blaze’s lips, accompanied by her husband’s heavy sighs. 

After an eternity of bliss, the couple parted, their desire to keep going being overcome by their need for oxygen. “All these… stuffy wedding clothes… make it hard to breathe…” panted Sonic with a grin. 

“You… you’re just saying that because you don’t think I look pretty in this,” Blaze smirked back, grabbing and hoisting up the sides of her dress to show her husband. 

“Pfft! You kidding?” Sonic grinned as he began to unbutton his jacket. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in that thing! No, I just thought you might appreciate slipping into something more… comfortable.”

“Oh? Five hours in and my new king’s already looking out for my well being,” Blaze began, reaching back and removing her headpiece. She threw it to the floor, her hair falling to the side. “How noble.”

“Of course! What else are kings for?” the blue blur cooed, his hands finding their way back onto his wife’s waist.

“Why don’t you show me?” were the feline’s last words before being rendered unable to speak. The couple’s lips met once more, with the same heart pumping, fiery passion surging up through them. 

Blaze quickly found the edges of Sonic’s jacket, spreading her hands outward to force it off. The hedgehog’s hands left her hips for a moment as he moved to let the jacket fall to the floor. After, the queen shuddered as she felt Sonic’s hands return, snaking up her back and eventually locating the top of her dress’ zipper and grasping it. With his mind overcome by desire, Sonic fought to restrain his urge to yank the zipper down, going slow as to not damage the important article of clothing. 

As the intensity of their kissing heightened, Blaze felt a nibble on her lower lip, invoking another moan from her as she allowed her hands to fall to her sides, letting Sonic slide the top of her wedding dress off. Any momentary shiver Blaze felt from the exposure of her upper body to the open air was immediately quelled by the heat of the engagement.

The queen’s hands paused as they moved to unbutton her king’s vest. Suddenly, Blaze was reminded of what a dozen years of fighting did to a man. Even through the vest and undershirt, she could feel his chiseled form as her hands longingly ran up and down his clothed abdomen. She wanted more. Overcome by excitement, Blaze picked up the pace, eagerly undoing every button and forcing his vest off. Before she could do the same to his undershirt, she felt Sonic’s palms return. One traced up and down her bare back, while another ran through her silky, lavender hair. Blaze couldn’t help but pause her assault on Sonic’s shirt, revelling in his delicate, but passionate touch. 

Before long, Blaze was back on the offensive. She made quick work of her lover’s last few shirt buttons and soon, it too was on the ground at his feet. For what came next, she knew they’d have to part lips, as much as she hated the idea. 

They separated, once again gasping for air. A few beads of sweat dropped down each of their foreheads. “Shoes…” she uttered in between pants, reaching down and slipping off her heels. 

“Someone’s… eager…” Sonic panted as he followed suit, making quick work of his shoes and kicking them off across the room. He started undoing his belt buckle.

“What can I say… your highness?” Blaze returned, allowing her waist-high dress to fall the rest of the way, coming to a stop at her now-bare feet. “I’m ready for your first act as king…”

As he finished yanking off his belt and letting it drop to the floor, Sonic glanced up, getting an eyeful of his wife in indecent form for the first time. Eager to take in every detail, his eyes went mad. They traced along her long, slender legs, her sizable hips and chest, both of which were covered with utterly enticing lacy lingerie. Feeling a buildup in his lower half, the hedgehog hungered to see the treasures hidden beneath the white undergarments. His heart raced as he fumbled with his pant button, rushing to follow his wife’s lead.

“Awww… is the infallible Sonic the Hedgehog feeling a little flustered?” Blaze teased, sashaying up closer, evoking a lustful shudder from her lover. “Here, let me help you with that…”

Sonic jumped as Blaze’s hands suddenly flew to his crotch, grabbing hold of the button without warning. The queen stared lustfully into her equally-as-entranced husband’s eyes as the button slowly came undone. As Blaze’s hands grabbed the zipper and yanked it downward, she caught notice of something. 

“Oh?” Her hand ran along the peak of the tent Sonic was pitching with his underpants. “Might I say someone’s a little...  _ eager?”  _ she articulated her last word with a forceful rub on the head of his member.

Sonic shivered; his lover’s delicate touch drove him mad with desire for more. Not wasting any time, he stepped out of his pants. With most of the necessary clothing out of the way, Sonic was free to resume feeling up his queen as they locked lips once more, the sweet taste of Blaze’s lips tickling his senses as he caressed her hips. 

While Sonic experienced the lust-invoking sensation of feeling Blaze’s near-bare body once again, the feline in question traced up and down his abdomen, feeling every muscle. Her other hand wrapped around his back and pulled him in closer until her hand was sandwiched in between them. With a grunt, Sonic felt his erect member collide with his wife’s body. He moaned, squirming as their feel-fest continued in order to squeeze out every ounce of pleasure from the experience. 

As their increasingly ferocious kissing continued, both spouses realized that this feel-fest wasn’t enough. They wanted more. Nibbling on his lover’s lower lip and eliciting a moan from her once more, Sonic slowly began pushing her back. Blaze stumbled towards the bed, but she held tight, refusing to break their lip-lock. The couple stumbled together, eventually reaching their destination. 

“Mmph!” Blaze grunted as she reached behind her and drew back the covers before she and her husband tumbled onto the bed. Only now did they separate to readjust themselves. Blaze twisted so that her feet were on the bed, and Sonic moved with her. Soon, her head was on one of her lilac pillows, her husband looming over her. 

“Well, my queen. As my first decree, I declare this to be the most pleasurable night of your life,” Sonic grinned, reaching under Blaze’s back and grasping the clip holding her bra in place.

“As-if it wasn’t already…” Blaze cooed back, shivering as her breasts were set free, the air tickling her exposed nipples. 

It was almost as-if Sonic had been put in a trance the moment his lover’s breasts escaped their lacy prison. He took in their perky, round shape, their perfect size, and the nipples, alert and practically begging for his attention. 

Following a subtle nod from his wife, Sonic fulfilled his desire, cupping her right breast in his left hand as his other arm held him up. He felt his member throb as he caressed his wife’s chest, while teasing the nipple with his thumb.

Blaze’s eyes widened at the new sensation. She gasped as the pleasure registered with her mind. “Oh… Sonic. Please, more…” she begged, staring into her lover’s eyes. With a grin, Sonic complied, picking up the pace and taking the now-hard nipple in between his thumb and index finger, rubbing it gently. “Mmmm…” the cat moaned, biting her lower lip. 

As Sonic continued to elicit whines and moans of pleasure from his wife, his eyes fell on her other breast. As she squirmed beneath his touch, it bounced along with her; if he wasn’t breathing so hard, he was sure he’d be drooling. Succumbing to the temptation, the hedgehog bent down, allowing his lips to lock around the top of her breast while his tongue lightly teased her left nipple.

“Oh!” Blaze whined as previously unmeasured levels of pleasure coursed through her. Her moans intensified as Sonic licked her left nipple and teased her right. “Yes, more!” she pleaded, gripping the bed sheets with one hand while the other flew to her right breast, assisting Sonic’s in massaging it. “Ohhh…”

Sonic’s arousal soared to new heights at the sound of the successful pleasuring of his wife. He looked up from his task at hand to see Blaze’s head tilted back, her mouth agape as she struggled to contain herself. With a grin, Sonic let Blaze’s right hand continue on its own, his now-free hand snaking down her stomach. He felt a twitch from his partner more than once; she yearned for him to pleasure her most special place, and he knew it. 

_ “Lower…” _

Sonic reached Blaze’s underwear. Paying no mind to the barrier, he snuck under the seam. With a grin, Sonic began to rub her clit. One stroke was all it took. 

“Ohhh!” Blaze squealed, feeling the immense pressure of her lover’s palm on her most private area. Hey body struggled to contain the intense feelings as it filled to the brim with pleasure. Sonic’s work on her breast picked up the pace as well, soon, he’d graduated from teasing her nipple with his tongue to straight-up sucking on it, much to her absolute delight. “Oh, Sonic… Ngh!” 

With one final tease, Sonic retreated, a thin string connecting his mouth with Blaze’s saliva-coated breast. Quickly, it was replaced by her other hand. Blaze rubbed her tits madly as her lover turned all his focus to her core. The focus and intensity of his pleasuring increased, eliciting more lustful squeals from her. Meanwhile, Sonic scooted up, returning to Blaze’s lips. 

Blaze’s hands left her chest and flew to the back of Sonic’s head. Driven mad by desire, she pulled his lips tightly against hers as their most intense kiss yet ensued. The hungry feline battled fiercely with her husband’s tongue, fighting to take in every sensation. She released a muffled moan, gripping Sonic’s head tighter as his teeth tickled her lower lip, all while the pressure and wetness in her lower half continued to build. 

Sonic gave up keeping himself hoisted up with his other arm. He collapsed fully onto her, more whines escaping the cat’s lips as Sonic’s aggressive and sexy work down below was juxtaposed with him delicately running his hand through her messy, yet silky hair. 

To return the enormous favor she’d been given, Blaze’s hands rushed to his boxers, making quick work of the undergarments. Sonic elevated himself, allowing her to thrust them off and immediately grasp his cock with her right hand. 

Their kiss broke, with Sonic throwing his head back in overwhelming pleasure as Blaze began to rub the tip of his cock with her thumb. He gasped as incredible new sensations surged through his body. He was a bull grabbed by the horns, completely at her mercy. 

With a steamy grin, Blaze pumped the member of the hedgehog on top of her, all while he never ceased his treatment of her lower half. Sonic’s breathing deepened, and suppressed moans trickled off his lips. Looking down, Blaze bit her lower lip as she laid eyes on the king’s royal scepter. Her mind filled with lustful desire as she stared, unable to take the anticipation any longer.

“Oh Sonic, please! I want you inside me!” Blaze pleaded, kicking her head back as she released the king’s cock. 

With a smirk, Sonic looked down at his mate. More than happy to oblige, he removed his hand from Blaze’s crotch and sat up for a moment, assisting her in removing her panties; the last barrier between the couple and a complete conjoining of their bodies. He paused as he positioned himself atop the begging cat beneath him, his eyes widening as an embarrassed grin peeked through his arousal. 

“Umm… I seem to have forgotten…”

“Top drawer!” Blaze whined, cutting him off and gesturing toward her nightstand. His eyes lighting up, Sonic climbed off his partner and slammed open the top drawer of the lavender nightstand. Peering inside, he noticed several objects one would think typical amongst a woman’s possessions. TV remote, flashlight, lip balm. However, none of these items mattered compared to the item Sonic searched for and swiftly found. 

“Awww… Already making up for my forgetfulness,” Sonic teased as he pulled out a foil-wrapped condom. “We really are meant for each other-” 

_ “Put it on,” _ Blaze ordered as she stared at her husband beside her, bursting with anticipation.

After a bit of excited fumbling, Sonic slipped on the rubber and rolled back around, once again laying atop his queen. Blaze watched as Sonic, with a devious grin, reached his non-supporting hand to one of her known weak points. 

A light moan, proceeded by a warm, sensual, uncontrollable purr followed Sonic scratching the feline’s chin. She shook and squirmed below him, unable to quell her instinctual rumbling. “Mmmm, Sonic…” she growled, gritting her teeth. The king intensified his teasing by lowering his body on top of her, grinding his cock up against her opening. She could hardly take it any longer, the teasing and waiting becoming too much to bear. “Give it to me…” 

“I don’t know… It’s pretty hot when you can’t control your purring…” Sonic taunted before proceeding to nibble on her upper neck, using his now-free hand to scratch her ear, another weak point he’d discovered ages ago. 

The hedgehog had her by the ropes, and he knew it. “Mmm! Ahh…” Blaze half-growled, half-moaned as Sonic pushed all the right buttons to keep her under his spell. She gripped the sheets with all her might as a chaotic mess of emotions swirled inside her. A volatile battle between the immeasurable desire evoked by the king’s dick grinding along her opening, and the enormous pleasure emanating from his teasing on her favorite scratching areas. Her breathing heavied as she struggled to restrain herself from purring. The hedgehog placed sensual nibbles on her neck, refusing to give her an inch. Her ear continued to twitch, and her heart continued to race; she couldn’t take it another second. 

The desire made its final push, winning out and taking over the feline’s mind completely. She needed it now, even if it meant punishing her king for his unruly teasing. “Oh, fuck me already!” With sweat drenching her reddened face, Blaze made one swift motion, grasping the hedgehog’s sides and thrusting to the right. He gasped as his wife, driven mad by lust, climbed on top of him, sitting up near his waist. 

“Heh. I knew I’d get to see this side of y- _ mmph!” _ Sonic grunted, cut off by the feeling of his wife aggressively grabbing his cock. Feelings of pleasure surged throughout his body as her firm grip guided his member to her opening. 

At long last, the two monarchs were joined as one. Blaze placed her hands on Sonic’s waist and gently lowered herself onto his cock, immediately meeting an entirely new brand of pleasure. Waves of lust filled her body and clouded her mind as she descended, her pussy unable to communicate the new, incalculable feelings to her brain to their fullest extent. “Ohh… Sonic!” 

“Blaze…” the king uttered in reply as his hands moved to the cat’s toned thighs, caressing them as they continued to push him further inside her. “So good…” Her tight, sopping-wet opening constricted his cock, setting off every last nerve ending and sending his mind and heart into a frenzy. 

Sonic’s mind clouded as he bit his lower lip and continued to feel up his partner. Blaze moaned as the king’s hands reached her hips, massaging them as they continued working her lower onto him. Her pleasure intensified, with Sonic’s cock reaching the final barrier separating her from the loss of virginity. “Oh Sonic, make me yours! Please, take me!” she pleaded.

Regaining control of himself, Sonic obliged. Moving slowly and gently, he grasped her hips, preparing to deflower her. “I’ll go slow… just for you,” he steamed. 

_ “Do it!” _ the lustful cat pleaded. 

In one motion, the monarch’s hymen broke. “Ugh!” A quick wave of pain mixed with the sea of pleasure already churning inside her. Biting her lip, her hands fell away. She crashed down onto her husband and clawed at his back, desperately looking for a handhold. “Sonic!” She felt the hedgehog wince in pain as her claws dug into his back, but both partners endured, and soon, the pain subsided. “I… Oh…” she sighed before she gently removed her hands from under his back and sat back up. 

“I love you, Blaze,” Sonic moaned as the disturbances of Blaze returning to her position teased his cock. 

“I love you too, Sonic,” the feline responded as her tail swished madly behind her. Lust taking over once again, she replaced her hands on his hips and raised herself up, almost releasing his cock before sliding back down again. Blaze squealed as her king’s dick travelled further into her. She felt Sonic tremble and squirm below her as each ascent and thrust brought her closer to taking it all in.

“Oh…” she whined as the exhaustion brought on by the immense pleasure finally hit her. Sonic watched as his wife leaned in closer, her perfect breasts bouncing along with her, tempting him once more as she continued to ride his cock. The hedgehog eventually gave in; the incredible feeling of her chest, coupled with her tight opening gripping and sliding on his cock, pushed Sonic to moan Blaze’s name once more. 

Even stronger, deeper moans escaped Blaze’s lips. She revelled as sexual pleasure from two separate locations overwhelmed her senses. Ignoring her aching arms, Blaze couldn’t possibly allow it to stop. She took him in deeper still, every thrust contributing to a gradual buildup of pressure in her core. 

Sonic watched in lustful delight as he kneaded the perfect woman’s breasts in his palms. He noticed her beginning to shudder and squirm, now almost having taken in his entire length. With one final thrust, she slammed down on his cock, taking in every last millimeter. He felt immeasurable satisfaction as his wife squealed in the delight of her orgasm, feeling the same overwhelming pleasure as she tightened around him.

Exhausted pants left the queen’s mouth as she held herself up on trembling arms. Her lust-filled eyes stared into the king’s, sweat dripping from her flushed face. “Sonic… Please…” she breathed, her tongue sticking out. “Tired…”

Sonic reached his hands up and grabbed his wife’s sides. Performing the same maneuver as she did previously, he forced her to the side and climbed on top of her, all without being separated from her. “Is my queen ready for her royal treatment?” he teased with a seductive grin. 

“Mmm… Yes!” Blaze whined. Not taking her eyes off his. Blaze felt the hedgehog grab her hands and force them onto the bed, locking them in place. Already, she began to squirm under his grip. 

Blaze’s neediness and squirming only aroused the hedgehog further. With a smile, he journeyed into Blaze’s opening once more. Gasps and moans erupted from both parties as Sonic thrust himself in and out, mindful not to go too fast. Pleasure and desire filled his mind as he felt a slow buildup deep inside his lower half. 

Blaze’s orgasm grew ever nearer, with each pump bringing her that much closer. She hungered for it; She needed it. “Please, Sonic. Faster!”

Needing no encouragement, Sonic moaned as he picked up the pace. Blaze’s dripping wet opening continued to lubricate itself as his thick member slid in and out. The loudest moan yet echoed throughout the royal bedroom as he felt his own climax building up. “Oh, Blaze. It’s so good!”

A steamy, mouth-agape smile plastered itself on Blaze’s face as she panted, gripping the bed sheets around her with increasing ferocity. “Don’t stop, please!” she begged and whined as she felt her orgasm on the horizon. “So close, so close…” she repeated, biting her lip and preparing for her climax. 

Sonic picked up the pace further, determined to give his wife the perfect experience she desired. Thrusting faster and harder, he admired her face and body as it trembled and squirmed. His arousal skyrocketed, with his orgasm growing closer. As he continued to give his wife the royal treatment, he swore to hold himself back until she got what she needed. 

“Ugh… Ohh…” the anxious cat uttered as she broke her husband’s grip and pounded the bed with her fists. “More!” The hedgehog heeded her demands and soon, she felt the same passionate nibbling return to her neck. She gasped before her moans mixed with uncontrollable purring. “Yes… Yes!” What previously threatened to distract her now only added on to the tidal wave of pleasure storming through her insides. 

Sonic continued to nibble and tease the feline’s neck with his teeth and tongue. He felt the bed rock as her fists continued to pound. With another swift motion, he grabbed her wrists and slammed them back onto the bed. 

“Ahhh!” Blaze squealed. With her restrained hands, her body had nowhere to vent her pent-up ocean of lust and pleasure. She moaned and purred as it all remained locked inside of her, finally pushing her over the edge. “Oh Sonic, I…” her fists clenched with her wrists still in his grip. At long last, her climax arrived with a final squeal. “I’m gonna… Oh!”

Blaze wailed Sonic’s name as she crossed the threshold. Sonic moaned as Blaze’s pussy constricted around his cock, her body heating up as all restraint she still clung to was washed away in an ocean of lust and bliss. Her climax continued for what felt like an eternity, with Sonic not ceasing his thrusts the entire time, only adding to the boundless pleasure. She was overwhelmed, satisfied beyond what she ever thought possible. Unable to fully control her abilities any longer, her hands heated up, forcing the hedgehog to withdraw his hands with a wince. She couldn’t help it; she needed the comfort of her king in this moment. Blaze’s broiling hands flew to Sonic’s back, hugging him tightly as her first orgasm neared its end. 

Sonic’s back grew hot, but he hardly even noticed. The feeling of Blaze’s tightening core contracting around his cock was enough to finally drive the resilient hedgehog over the edge. “Blaze, I… Here it comes!” Sonic announced as he felt his load begin its journey.

“Do it, Sonic!” Blaze urged as she began to regain control of herself, her own orgasm winding down. 

With his queen’s blessing, Sonic shouted out her name as he climaxed. The pressure that’d been building in his groin for what felt like forever finally vented itself in the form of hot semen. Indescribable sensations filled his mind and body to the brim as his cock erupted into the awaiting rubber. Sweat poured from his face, and with one final pump, his orgasm ended. 

Exhausted and satisfied, Blaze withdrew her now-cooled hands from her husband’s back. Sonic withdrew his cock with a heavy sigh, eliciting a wince from her as it slid out of her sensitive opening. The hedgehog rolled over onto his side, placing one hand above her waist and the other behind her head. Shuddering at the touch, Blaze placed her hand and on top of his. “Sonic… That was…  _ Amazing,”  _ she panted.

“Y… yeah,” was all the hedgehog could say as he stared into his wife’s eyes, running his hand through her messy hair. She sensually stared back, a satisfied smile on her face. As the lustful fog filling his mind lifted, Sonic realized what had to be done. Removing his hand from Blaze’s hip, he peeled the filled condom off his softening member and tossed it in a wastebasket beside the bed. He then prepared to get up and put on his boxers, twisting to his back and hoisting himself up.

“No.”

Sonic looked back toward his wife, seeing a longing, passionate look in her eyes. “What’s the matter, honey?”

“Please, don’t leave my side. Stay with me…” Blaze pleaded. 

Much to her delight, her king complied, setting back down and turning back to face her. “Ok, Blaze. I’m here,” smiled Sonic, wrapping his arms around the lovesick feline and pulling her close. Sonic watched as, with a smile, the cat nuzzled her face into his chest, releasing a content sigh as she did so. 

Blaze revelled in the delicate touch of her new husband. Pent-up lust melted away into passion and love as they cuddled. She hugged her king even tighter, never wanting to let go of the comfort and vulnerability she was allowed to feel in his arms. After several moments, she felt a familiar sensation greet her ear. It twitched, along with her whole body shivering as her husband lovingly scratched her ear. Another wave of relaxation washed through her body as she surrendered herself to that sweet touch. The bottom of her throat rumbled as she purred sensually. 

“So, how was my first act as king?” Sonic lovingly teased, running his free hand along her back.    
  
“Ah ah ah. Not ‘til tomorrow, remember?” Blaze smirked, looking up to him from his chest. 

“Oh? Have I broken a royal decree by making love to the queen before being crowned?” replied the hedgehog.

“Yes you have, hedgehog. I’ll have to show you what happens to rulebreakers in  _ my  _ kingdom a little later,” teased Blaze, bending her leg over Sonic’s waist. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I can leave if you’d like,” the not-quite-yet king playfully offered.

“No no. I’m afraid I can’t allow that…” Blaze sighed, not loosening her embrace. “I can’t have you escaping now, can I?”

“Hmm… Good point,” replied the hedgehog. Breaking their stare, he reached below them and grabbed the ruffled, lavender covers, pulling them up and over the couple. “I guess I’ll just have to endure the  _ torture _ of sleeping beside the most beautiful woman in the multiverse while I await my punishment.”

“I suppose so…” Blaze sighed in content as the warmth of the covers topped her off with comfort. Her grip on the hedgehog loosened, her deep purrs resuming as her spouse moved to her other ear. 

The lights remained dim, them never having the opportunity or the desire to part even for a second to turn them off. The feline’s content purring slowed to a light rumble as her husband’s scratching ceased, and with a final peck placed on her forehead, the happiest night of their lives came to a close. Following one final, deep sigh, they drifted off in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Sonaze Generations is an AU conceptualized by Sonicxfan64. She can be found on deviantart, and on Twitter at @Fan64x
> 
> Editor Credit (Chapter 2):  
> Seikagakudere on Deviantart/Inkbunny, or Adaeha on Furaffinity.


End file.
